This invention relates to an internal combustion engine with two or more cylinders, each of which is provided with two inlet valves, in which the intake passages of two adjacent cylinders, which lead up to the inlet valves, are located side by side, symmetrically relative to the symmetry plane of the two cylinders, and the cylinder head is made in one piece and has a common inlet flange with an inlet channel which is in flow-connection with the intake passages formed by guiding surfaces and leading to the individual inlet valves, past a lug receiving one of the cylinder head studs.